The Future
by Lady Merlin
Summary: continues where Garth Nix left off in Sabriel, includes Kings coronation, fluff, Abhorsens coronation, fluff, fluff, did I mention fluff, and a wedding. and a teenage friend. and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story, _The Future_, working in conjunction to another story,_ Three Kisses._ In this story, I continue where Garth Nix left off. I own no one, and I won't be remembering to write disclaimers after this, so it applies to all the chapters. You don't need to read Three Kisses to understand, just a sister story.

"_Sabriel," he said again. "You're alive!"_

"_Yes," said Sabriel, with some surprise. "I am."_

She remembered seeing several faces peering down on her before she blacked out.

When she came to, she found herself in a white bed in a white room. _Must be a hospital…_ she thought. She sat up with some difficulty, relying mainly on her arms. Careful not to push the IV out of her arm, she propped herself against a fat white pillow. She discovered that she was in one of those freaky hospital gowns. Blinking, she cleared her eyes of accumulated grit and tested her legs. She winced as her knees cricked.

Soon enough, she was able to get of the bed and begin walking around. In front of her, she found a cupboard. Inside, she found her bandolier and coat. She fingered the painstakingly embroidered Silver keys and Golden stars. It was beautiful. In her bandolier, she found all of her bells. All seven. Surprising. Getting dressed as quickly as she possibly could, she strapped on her bandolier and smiled, truly proud. She was no longer a prefect quality lady, she was Abhorsen.

She pushed the acrylic door open and hobbled out without putting to much pressure on her right side. The hospital should have been deserted. From what she could tell, it was way past midnight, but it was packed with nurses going around, probably checking on their new load of patients as she remembered the last night. Suddenly, she noticed that everyone was silent and staring, doctors and nurses with prescriptions and equipment in their hands.

Then the lady at the desk dropped her papers and began clapping and soon, the single clap multiplied into a multitude of applause. Sabriel blushed and smiled, taking a small bow. Slowly, she made her way to the desk, refusing the help of several nurses armed with wheelchairs, asked for Touchstone's room. "Touchstone?" the nurse asked, surprised. "Isn't he the one whose brother tried to kill everyone?"

"Yeah, but I wanna talk to him." Sabriel explained.

"Oh dear…" the nurse mumbled. "Doctor James!! Doctor!" she said, hailing one of the doctors. He obligingly stopped.

"Ah, Abhorsen, it's my honor…" he said bowing slightly. She nodded in return before bursting out, "Where's Touchstone?"

"The police took him of course!" he said sounding surprised that she cared.

"What!?" she yelped. "Somebody help me get there, please!" she clutched her hands together and cried.

"Why?" the lady at the counter asked, but Sabriel didn't hear. James was leading her to his black Volvo parked outside. He opened it and she sat down and buckled herself in. Doctor James was looking surprised at her knowledge. She smiled. "I grew up here, my father, past Abhorsen thought it was safer here." Dr. James chuckled.

Within a few minutes, they had reached the police station. A whole lot of officers had to stop her from barging in, until an old man walked up to her and bowed saying, "Abhorsen." In greeting. The police fell apart, seeing that this was the wonder-woman who had saved them all.

She grinned at the old man before asking, "Where's Touchstone?"

The old man pointed inside and Dr. James followed the hobbling young heroine into the jail.

She drew some golden lines in the air and barged into the jail cell and threw herself on the rather handsome man sitting on the other side, kissing him ferociously on the lips, wrapping her shawl around him. "Oh." Was all Dr. James managed to say. She pulled him up and Dr. James along with the other policemen noticed that he was kissing her back. Breaking off, she hugged him, and hugged her back. Both of them were smiling. They supported each other out of the cell, amidst cat-calls and whistles, his arm around her shoulder.

Soon, they were back at the hospital, Sabriel beside Touchstone's bed. Before falling asleep near his stomach, she whispered, "We won…"

Ok, the jail-scene was weird, but the gist of the plot's there. I hope it was good. :D.

**..Lady Merlin..**


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one. Enjoy.

Sulyn was up and about. She was mostly alright, her wounds mediocre. Soon, she was allowed to walk around, and in due time, she discovered in which wing Sabriel rested.

Walking there in her pinned hospital gown, she asked the lady at the desk where Sabriel was, and when she had no idea who Sulyn was talking about, Sulyn thought the worst, then it occurred to her, "Abhorsen! Where's the Abhorsen?"

"Ohh, she rushed off to the police station to find that Touchstone fellow. She got back a while ago, she's in his ward, that's the one down the hall. You might want to be careful, so far as I know, he's a criminal. She must be giving him an interrogation. It must be dangerous, she's closed all the doors." The lady said, and so Sulyn rushed off down the hall, to see one of her best friends in action.

She put her ear to the door and heard nothing. She opened the door and peeked in. she gasped at the sight in front of her. Sabriel had interlocked her fingers with that Touchstone fellow's fingers and was asleep beside him, his arm around her waist.

She walked in and poked Sabriel. "Sabby, Sabe, Wake up!" she whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" Sabriel asked sleepily. She turned to see one of her best childhood friends standing in front of her, looking awed. "SULYN!" she whispered loudly (A/N: if you get that) Sabriel got of the bed gently and led her out of the hospital room before hugging her and squealing.

"SULY!"

"SABE!" they squealed at each other and fell into laughter as the desk lady rolled her eyes but smiled at the childish joy the two girls still shared after all they'd been through.

"What are you doing, consorting with the enemy!" Sulyn demanded after greetings.

"Enemy?" Sabriel asked, surprised.

"Him! The Touchstone fellow, everyone knows that he's that evil person's brother! How could you be talking to him?"

"He may be the 'evil dude's' HALF brother, but he's on our side, he's always been on my side, the 'evil dude' killed his mother…" Sabriel said, shocked at the rumours.

"Oh. Sorry. So, what are you doing in there anyway?" Sulyn said with an evil grin on her face.

"Nothing." Sabriel said, but Sulyn had known her a long time. She always knew when Sabriel was lying.

"Nothing my arse. Spill." Sulyn demanded.

Sabriel rolled her eyes. "Fine, you know when we were kids?"

"We still are kids." Sulyn said, but stopped as she saw the look in Sabriel's eyes. She'd probably been through a lot. "Yeah, what?"

"We used to dream about marrying Princes and everything?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sulyn said, still not know what this was leading up to.

"Well, he's a Prince. Well, a King." Sabriel corrected herself.

Sulyn's jaw dropped open. "You're kidding."

"No."

"wow."

"And he, he told me he loves me, and if I minded, and I told him that, I loved him too." Sabriel said, hesitantly.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Was all Sulyn managed to say. "Have you kissed?" Sabriel blushed. Sulyn squealed. "How many times?"

"Three times." Sulyn practically fell off her chair and died of a heart attack. No really, Sabriel panicked and was about to call a nurse when Sulyn whooped and leapt on Sabriel.

"CONG--"

"shhhhh. He's asleep." Sabriel reminded.

"Congratulations!" Sulyn whispered. "I'll be back, I've gotta go tell everyone. BYE!" she said running off in the opposite direction.

Well? It just shows a lot of childhood joys. I dunno. Hope it's good. REVIEW!

**..Lady Merlin..**


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one. Enjoy.

A couple of days later when Touchstone woke up, Sabriel was sitting beside him. He kept his eyes closed, wondering what she was doing. "oh Touchstone…" she whispered, drawing a circle with her long finger on his chest. "I don't know about myself anymore… You're driving me crazy… I can't think about anything but you!" she mumbled. "You fool Sabriel…" she said to herself, "you're in love…" she sighed and kissed Touchstone on his lips gently, her hair hanging over her face, shadowing them both.

"Same here…" Touchstone mumbled. Sabriel's face lit up in joy as she dashed over and kissed him hard.

"You're awake!" she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Yep… Intending to stay this way…" he groaned as he tried to move his arm around her waist.

Sabriel chuckled and drew a couple of Charter marks in the air, and Touchstone felt better instantly. Touchstone shifted over to make space for her and they fell asleep beside each other, finally in natural sleep.

Sulyn and several others, well, everyone in the school including the teachers creeped in and observed the sleeping couple. All was well.

Good? I hope so. REVIEW!!!

**..Lady Merlin..**


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one. Enjoy.

Within a month, they were in The Old Kingdom. People were celebrating, an Abhorsen, and a King! Things would be good just like old times!

The King's coronation ceremony was grand, a time for bards. They loved it. Everyone in the kingdom was invited.

The day finally arrived. Sabriel woke Touchstone up with a kiss and then had to leave for the preparations. She was commanding.

Touchstone was nervous, to say the least… He could barely think straight. He glanced in the mirror. _Not to bad_ he thought. He was dressed handsomely, A blinding white shirt on black pants and a coat. He wore a cloak of royal colours, red with gold embroidery. His dark curls had been arranged and forced into place, his face smooth. He was ready for to coronation. Only, that wasn't what he was nervous about.

Sinking onto his bed, he sighed and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. It snapped open. Inside, was a moonstone ring. It glimmered with the slight light coming from the window. He could feel his heart thumping as he wondered what he was going to say.

Well? Good? Bad? I dunno. I like the idea… REVIEW!

**..Lady Merlin..**


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one. Have fun.

It was time for the coronation. Touchstone sighed as he took a prayer and stepped forward. The whole crowd roared in joy. Their King looked, admirable, but that's not why Touchstone smiled. His love, his Abhorsen stood infront of him, dressed in a gorgeous red dress outlined in gold. The neckline too a slight dive in front and her sleeves belled out around the edges, so long that they touched to floor. Her long black hair had been let out and it flowed down to her shoulder-blades. She looked gorgeous.

He grinned at her and she grinned back as he stepped forward towards her. In the Old Kingdom, the highest religious and political position crowned a king. And Abhorsen took that place.

"Do you, Prince Touchstone swear fealty to The Old Kingdom, an swear to do what is best for the people?" She asked, her voice echoing regally across the arena.

"I do so swear." He replied, just as loud.

"Do you, Prince Touchstone swear to uphold the honor of the land, no matter the burden?" she asked.

"I do so swear." He said, feeling confident with Sabriel's smile.

"Do you, Prince Touchstone swear to rule justly and give freedom to each soul no matter what status?" she asked. It was the last question.

Touchstone knew his life was about to change again, for the second time after he met Sabriel. "I do so swear." She replied. The entire arena was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Then I do proclaim the reign of," she lowered to crown over the head of a kneeling Touchstone, "King Touchstone begins, NOW!" and on her cue, she placed to crown on Touchstone's head and a 'Long hail King Touchstone' echoes across the arena like a wave, returning back, twice, then thrice. It was done. He was no longer bastard Prince Touchstone, but he was ruler of The Old Kingdom, King Touchstone.

Sabriel was about to step of the stage, beaming her head off. But Touchstone pulled her hand back. She was standing in front of him, looking curious. The crowd obviously didn't expect this…

Well? WELL? TELL ME! REVIEW!

**..Lady Merlin..**


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one. I know, I killed you all with the cliffie on the last chappie right? Ah well. I'm a sucker, can't keep you waiting, so I put this up too. Have fun.

Touchstone put his hand in his pocket and drew out the small box. He could see Sabriel's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She obviously knew what he was doing. He thought she looked a little pale.

Sabriel felt lightheaded upon seeing the box. Her vision swayed and she thought she was going to faint. The crowd was silent. Touchstone had lowered himself onto one knee. Sabriel was surprised that her heart hadn't made its way out her chest, or no body had even heard it.

"Sabriel, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he asked. She was sure everyone had heard. He snapped open the box to reveal the moonstone ring.

She could barely breathe. She nodded, ever so slightly, but she knew he'd seen by the look of tension going off his face, being replaced by a smile as she crossed the small distance between them in a dash, leaping and crushing him in a hug, her lips capturing his in a fierce kiss. Her palms were flat on his back as Touchstone fell backwards with the impact. His hands went all the way around her waist as he kept her locked close to him.

Touchstone could see her nod, oh so slightly, but she nodded. Touchstone couldn't help a huge smile from spreading across his face. She dashed to him and kissed him. She didn't seem to care about the huge crowd around them, or the podium they were standing on. As he fell over, he enveloped her, swearing that he'd never let her go, ever. He could feel her heart beating, and he loved it. He knew he wanted to hear it again, he'd make it the rhythm of his life.

Ministers were chattering about the impropriety of the thing, the whole situation. It was bloody unheard of!

Both of them walked off the stage supporting each other, smiling.

Well? Fluffy enough? I hope so. I wasn't too sure if she should hug him, or knock him over, so I made her do both! (cheesy smile) Anyway, REVIEW!

**..Lady Merlin..**


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one. I hope y'all like the story so far, I'm trying to keep them real. I know, maybe I made Touchstone too open. Did I? I hope not… I don't know. Tell me ppl.

This chappie is just, I don't know, I guess it's the conflict. No way I was gonna let this become a lump of plot less fluff. --"" Enjoy people.

It was crazy in Ancelstierre (holy crap, I needed to refer to the book for that) Christmas was coming around, but that wasn't it. Apparently, the Abhorsen was _in love_ with the evil dude's half brother who was rumored to be good, but no body really cared… gossip was more fun that way. And even worse, that evil dude was about to be crowned king! And then, summore, (sorry, I had to use that. Singlish gets to you at times) during the coronation, he _proposed_ to the _Abhorsen_! **_AND EVEN WORSE, SHE ACCEPTED! IT WAS CRAZY! _**

Sulyn was at the edge of her wits trying to get people to listen to her when she said that Touchstone was good, plus, she didn't really believe that Sabriel was getting married. After a while, she gave up. Let people gossip, she thought, why should we listen? She continued, referring to the remaining Abhorsen-familiars.

It was late one night when she heard a knock on the backdoor. She was now living with two other Charter mages from school. As she was about to get the door, she heard it creak open and somebody walked in. Sulyn was about to scream, she thought for a second before lifting a broom over it's head and crashed it down. The thing fell to the ground with a clatter.

_Wait, clatter?_ Sulyn wondered. She turned on the lights and sank to the ground in relief; it was a sending. She could see the charter marks, so many she didn't know. It was holding out a paper. Sulyn felt light headed. It wasn't even safe around here. She was terrified.

She sat down on the couch, ignoring the scream of her house mates when they discovered the ruined sending lying in the kitchen floor. Sliding the paper out of the envelope, she smiled. It was from Sabriel. She'd probably confirm all the crap she'd been hearing from everybody was fake.

_Dear Suly, _

_How are you? I'm fine here. Touchstone just got crowned. He's so amazing. No, no sick thoughts, I can see it on your face _(Sulyn was smirking) _We haven't done anything. He's from freaking 200 years ago. They had etiquette and honor and everything back then. He's never even suggested anything like it. I'm terrified Suly, I mean, every time I come around him, my heart goes psycho and everything. I mean, I can't believe this. I still remember when we used to pretend we were going to grow up and marry Princes and everything. Gawd, that was so long ago… _

_But either way, that's not why I wrote. Look, on his coronation day, after all the vows and everything _(Sulyn could tell that Sabriel was nervous/excited, her handwriting had gone nuts) _I was about to walk off the podium (I had to crown him, as Abhorsen I am highest religious/political authority under King) when he held my hand and stopped me. I was kind of surprised and curious. _

_Then, he took out a black box from his pocket (I can see you having a heart-attack now,_(She was having a heart attack)_ same thing happed. I stopped breathing) and he got down on one knee. (Don't die yet) then, he asked me if quote, 'I would make him the happiest man alive and marry him' quote fin. _

_And, I nodded. And he started smiling, and this is infront of every single freaking being in the WHOLE WIDE Old Kingdom. And I was so happy, I just freaked out and jumped on him and kissed him infront of everybody. I was still wondering why my heart hadn't jumped out. AND HE ATE ME. Ah, now you're alive right? _(Sulyn nodded unconsciously) _and we just walked of the podium and got scolded by all our ministers about how improper it was. _

_So, I'm officially inviting you to be my bridesmaid. Don't squeal and deafen all your housemates. _But it was too late. _You just did didn't you? Yepp. I KNEW it. So, here's a visa. Ok? When you get to the wall, wait. Wait. WaIt. wAiT. WAIT. **WAIT. **Got it? Good. I'll be there with my, _**FIANCE. **_Yes, DIE OF JEALOUSY! Nah. Kiddin. Aw, don't be pissed. I'm kidding. Be there, or be square. Got it? Oh yeah, any questions, write back with the sending. I know you've probably killed it or something, but don't worry. It regenerates in an hour or so. ok? And yeah, regular paper doesn't work. You'll have to use the paper I've attatched. Ok? _

_Love from, to-be Mrs. Touchstone. ( I love that, I mean, doesn't it just sound, magical?) XOXO, Sabriel. _

Sulyn chuckled. Her friend really knew her inside out. She would definitely go, she thought as she examined the visa, which curiously had Sabriel and her father's signature on it. She grabbed a pen and began to write on the thick piece of parchment sort of thing Sabriel had sent her, and true to her word, the sending woke up in a bit, and Sulyn apologized and sent her reply.

Ok, fine, so it wasn't a problem. Or a climax. But ah well. REVIEW!

**..Lady Merlin..**


End file.
